The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-035820 discloses a previously proposed electronic apparatus. In this technique, an electronic component is stored on a base side of a connector portion which is connected with a terminal port of the electronic apparatus.
In this patent application, a circuit board on which the electronic component has been mounted is stored on the base side of the connector portion.